nate and all train: a love story
by bodenebas
Summary: a s tory of love... hate... and fremdship all in one box.
1. Chapter 1

Altrains was a very gay man. he loved men. in fact he could fuck/

one day alrtain was watching his tv on his computer (because he hackt it(and was part of a epic hacking groop(THE HACKERZZ GROUP)))

the show taht was on was "whose line is it anyway) and he enjoyed it when the miskito took ALL HIS BLLOD (colin's)

he then decided to check his facebook and he looked the new meme "SPICY MEETBAL" but also noticed someone aded him... someone named Nate Carmeron. Nate was hot to his gay boy pants and he stared at nate profile for hours on end. he enjoyed such posts as "i told you guys/ HEROBRINE?" and you could say he was quite the meme connisouer.

Altrein began to speak to nate on FB (facebook)

train: hey

nate: hey...

alltrain: do u like anime?

nate:...and manga...?

alrain: j=rock!

nate:...gerugimesh...!

altrain: haha yes! lets play some anime games like dota 12 and PSO !

nate: ok ok my steam (and nate give him the steam: haha just to let you know im pretty random and im really into skater metal!

Allrtian them broceeded to add Nate on Steam and they palyed a lot of DOTA 2. thats when they began to real;ise their bong was growing... they got closer as they played the fun DOTa agme.

alltrain: hoorah! yes kill those enemies!

nate: haha yes! you could say im suckin their penis!

alrtian: uh... what?

nate; ah... uh... nothin...

IS THIS TOO MUCH FOR ONE NATE TO HANDLE?/


	2. chapter 2 - first bllod

they where playing dota two and FIRST BLLOD!

nate im gay  
Altrainn: im gay rtoo

and then he proceeds to TAKE ALL HIS CUM  
haha this is to good -RyoHazuki-]  
chaos:gmod?  
SHUT UP! (nate and altrains said because they where ghaving GH3Y S3CK5)  
AHHHHHHHHH they kept playing they game of GH3Y S3CK5 (leage of lol) #TekkenWorld  
i guess you could say they had a meme comic loss (US) meme then they go paly sum pso2 !  
LOLLLL my force is way better than ur braver noob! nate said to alltrains then went to buy

some chew that chew was 5 cum (how it feelz to chew 5 gcum) LEL

PÓWER GAP

they went to wacht the superb owl thats what usually happens in a fighting game with a friend


	3. chapter 3 new feelings for a nothjer man

mcl

nate and alltrains were gay and they realised it. they couldn't control their gay man boners past this point of reection.

they procedded to watch the burrs win da superb owl and they

allrtians: nate,, i have a bomer.

nate: ...i have a boner... for a man...

altiras: ..who.?

nate: mcr gerard.

altrain: oh...

ate: JK i love a man.

all: who? god damit.

nate: that man... is jesus christ...OPHER DOLAN! (chris poip sanny classix sonix fan reference)

ALLTRIAN: GOD DAMMIT NATE ALL I WANT IS A DICK!

nate: oh.

nate proceds to pull iout his 3-inch toddler whopper and slap alltrain across the face with it.

nate: GHEY BUKAKKE!

alltrain becomes submissive to nate

altrane: nate penis

nate runs away because he realized he had a science homework to do and goes back to his home.

nate dad: GOD DAMMIT EGAN!

nate: dad for the last time im not EGAN!

nate dad: SORRY SON WANT SOME SEREAL I KNOW ITS 4 AM BUT U ASKED ME?

nate: uh... of course?

nate's dad brings nate cereal which he proceed to hide in his closet like the other bowls of cereal

nate: well i guess i'd better work on this sci... SHIT MCR EMERGENCY!

nate begins to listen to his mcr rap for hours on end while working on his science.

but he also checks his insta: DAMMIT DESHAWN SToLE MY PROJEct guess id better just create a new one with renee of corse.

nate and his wife renee begin to work on the science project and it turns out to be a beautiful mcr btuterfly that is a show-stopepr 1in the class. "A+" says his teacher who was playing dota with just a mouse at the time.

but nate began to realize he had a secret love for someone else who was suspiciously in the same classroom at him... of course it was the mysterious mans in the corner of the classroom eating a whole box of cheesy cheese pepperoni hut pizzas.

to be cointined.


End file.
